RWBY: To the Ashes
by Xenika
Summary: Ashley Xen sets out to attend the legendary beacon Academy and to find the answers behind her life. In this story, all of the characters [So far] from RWBY and the Xen family will make their appearances. This story is based off [RWBY: Arcadia] and will decide a few paths of the series future, this is Ash's story.
1. Chapter I - Alone and Forever Alone

**Notes and Disclaimers:** This story is a side story for the main story **RWBY: Arcadia** and is just a extension to to that story. Reviews will be appreciated so leave feedback on what i should write about, just wondering what the community wants.

* * *

Chapter I – Forever one and Forever Alone – 12/05/2053

Michael watched as his sister slept, she was moving her body around in terror while she slept, he knew this was normal behaviour for her, after all she has been though a lot, he only could hope they don't get kicked out of beacon because Ash decides to kill someone or whatever the reason involving his sister.

After he closed his eyes to go to sleep, Ash woke up screaming in terror while throwing a glass of water at the mirror. "Ash… it's okay, it was just a dream." She quickly calmed down; there were tears in her eyes from her nightmare, if only he knew what she was going though.

Ash quickly regains her composure and hops out of bed to go for a walk, it was late and she was sure that her and her brother was only awake. "Yeah, figures…" she sighs and puts on her shoes. "I'm going for a walk; I'll be back later…"

Michael just nods and closes his eyes to head back to sleep. "Alright sis, stay safe and don't cause any trouble, I don't want Itzal finding out his sister was kicked out of beacon because she couldn't behave." He explains then tries to head to sleep.

Ash didn't smile much, she always kept her bow on her and when she headed out of her room, the students would most likely give her mean looks and say stuff about her behind her back, everyone nicked named her "Looney Ashley" because of her short fused temper.

Ash didn't mind the teasing as much because no one has ever confronted her to try teasing her, but only if she knew what would happen next.

Two boys confronted her while she was taking her walk, also another two from behind, four boys in total, she could take them on easily but she didn't fight innless acted upon. "Well, well, well. Hey guys looks like we got our self's a stray and its Itzal's bitchy sister… This is going to be fun." A boy teased, he was in full body armour and also had his weapon.

Ash went down to reach for her bow but realised she left it back in her room, she was facing four armed boys and she doesn't have a weapon and someone's going to die or at least be seriously injured if she doesn't come up with something soon. It was either them or her, but they didn't know Ash's semblance… and they will regret not knowing what she's capable of, even unarmed.

Her semblance was a terrifying ability even for her, though she loved it. Her semblance was to turn any pain into pleasure and therefore healing her and sending her into a berserk stage, where she is both faster and stronger, but this only happens when she gets struck repeatedly and when she does… All hell will break loose.

The boy in full body armour and who was bigger than all of them, her included picked her up and threw her into the wall, enough to stun her. Than he tired ripping her shirt off, yep they were going to try raping her, she resisted. "Yeah man, I want to see that bitch scream!" one of the boys cheered.

Ash quickly slapped the boy in the face that was holding her up and he responded by punching her across the face, now the famous red lightning aura was circling Ash, but they kept at it and continued, she was going to kill these boys.

"Time to meet the Ashes of what you came from…" she whispered than everything went black for her.

Professor Ozpin felt Ash's aura level increasing to danger point, she wasn't in danger but the people around her would be. He quickly stormed out of his office quickly grabbing Goodwitch with him than stormed off to where Ash would be.

While he was making his way there, he felt the earth beneath him tumble as he heard walls being breached with glass being broken and when he arrived, he was looking at a pissed off ash, whose aura was burning with the highest luminosity, red dark lightning contacting any metal and just made her look that much more scarier.

Goodwitch watched helplessly as Ash held up Cardin by one hand ready to throw him out the window, they were on the highest floor and if Cardin would be thrown out, it would mean certain death. She also saw the three boys, one of them was stuck half way in a wall, the other a bloody mess and the last one was hanging on to dear life while he hung from the edge of the window.

"Miss Xen, you must restrain yourself!" Goodwitch shouted, luckily Ozpin acted more when he felt like a student's life was in danger, he quickly smacked Ash in the back on the neck as hard as he could, she dropped unconscious, than he realised her shirt was torn off and her bra was half on, this was a raping.

He quickly picked the unconscious girl up and carried her to the infirmary, Goodwitch fixed up her bra, so her breasts wouldn't be sticking out while Ozpin carried her. "Professor Ozpin, what action should we carry out? She put four student's lives in danger." Goodwitch explained.

"This was an act in self-defence, team CRDL sexually abused her. Have team CRDL in my office immediately I want a word with them NOW!" Ozpin firmly demanded.

"Yes sir."

Half an hour later, Ozpin made his way to his office and was looking at all of team CRDL, he was not pleased to see them and it was not the first time they were in his office. "Okay, so explain yourselves at once." He shouted.

"We were only teasing her; we weren't trying to rape her." Cardin explained formally.

"So when does teasing involve getting into her bra and ripping her shirt off?" Ozpin snapped back this time even more pissed off.

The boys were silent, it was simple, they would either be expelled or face jail within the Vale police department but finally Ozpin made his decision. "You all are hereby suspended for three months and facing charges of rape, I want you all out of my school by noon tomorrow, DISMISSED!" he shouted and the boys made their walk of shame back to their dorms, where they will pack up and head back to their homes for 3 months.

Goodwitch heard the professor from her room she has never seen him yell in such a manner before, even though Ash caused more damage than all of them but it was looked aside since she acted in self-defence.

The next morning, Ozpin was sitting next to Ash in the infirmary, Itzal with Blake and Michael were there too.

The girl with bruises on her face twitched her eyes abit as she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes, but only to see her family with Blake and Ozpin there, even Angelica was there. "Ugh… my head… what happened?" she mumbled while feeling her neck and her breasts, they were abused by the boys from last night.

Ozpin quickly realised she was awake and smiled. "Oh, good morning Miss Xen, How do you feel?" Ozpin asked while handing her a glass of water.

"Ugh… like someone swiped me over the head with a baseball bat… god my head hurts…" She explained, she was still weak but she has enough energy to get out of bed, but she didn't because she realised she wasn't wearing any clothing besides a bra and underwear.

"Good, no permanent damage, Miss Xen; I am dearly sorry about your experiences last night, I would like to announce that actions are being taken at this very moment, sexual abuse is forbidden in beacon." Ozpin explains as he took the cup from her to put away later.

"Wait, I didn't kill anyone did i?" she asked worried.

"Luckily no, I also come here with an offer; since you are not in rolled here we would like to offer you an opportunity to study here at beacon, if you should choose to accept, please make your way up to my office and we should continue off from there." Ozpin explained and smiled while making his way out of the infirmary.

Ash, are you alright? We heard that Cardin nearly raped you…" Itzal explained, he was upset to hear that his sister nearly got abused by a bunch off bullies, they took it too far and he hoped that she killed them all.

"Disgusting… I don't think I have ever seen anyone with less meaning to life." Blake added while rolling her eyes, she hated Cardin and so did most the school just for the simple fact that he's an asshole.

"Look, I'm fine and I should rest up." Ash explained while closing her eyes just to get more rest, her body was still in pain from earlier.

"Alright little sis, rest easy, we'll be here if you need us so have a good rest." Itzal explained while heading out the door with Blake.

"**Hun, before you go to bed… I just wanted to say how much I love you and how much I always will, also I'm proud of my baby girl and you should take this opportunity that Ozpin has given you.**" Angelica kisses her daughter on the forehead before heading off, she knows Ash loves her and all she needed was that slight smile Ash gave her when she kissed her.

"Thanks mom, I love you too…" Ash whispers to herself.

After a few hours of rest, Ash had a nice rest; she didn't have a nightmare but instead a nice dream where she wasn't being haunted by crazies. She got out of bed and headed into the infirmary's bathroom to wash up and also to put her casual clothing on what has been repaired since last night.

When she got out, she automatically headed for Professor Ozpin's office where she will accept her place in this school; hopefully she'll be put on a good team.

Once she made it to the office she was automatically escorted in by Goodwitch. "Professor Ozpin, Ashley Xen would like to speak with you." She formally explained and then taking a seat next to her while she pulled up data logs on Ash.

Ozpin lightened up with a slight smile as he saw the raven hair girl sat herself in front of him. "Ah Miss Xen, how can I help you?"

"I would like to enrol here at Beacon."

"So you want to come to my school?"

"Yes, I would."

Goodwitch looked at Ash's history and that wasn't so good, she was a powerful and destructive archer whose semblance was to laterally feed off pain and recover from it. Not only that, she's immune to dust damage.

Goodwitch looked at her logs and saw her history "Interesting… Immune to dust… exceptionally powerful… feeds off pain and processes one of the most destructive bow's in Vytal. I don't know sir."

Ozpin shrugged and ate a cookie while listening to Goodwitch's reports "Hm? Sounds like a perfect candidate for our school." He mused while deciding what cookie to eat next.

"But sir, she has a history of violent outbreaks with a short fuse and has problems working as a team." Goodwitch snapped firmly.

"We could send her in solo; I believe she would be a great addition to team JNPR. Since team RWBY has Itzal, we could assign her to team JNPR. Have the emerald forest prepared immediately; I want her to go through initiation." Ozpin calmly explained.

"But sir, I must insist-"

Ozpin automatically cuts her off "She'll be fine and she will work well as a team, she's the daughter of Angelica Xen, so she'll be fine."

"As you wish sir, will there be anything else?"

"No, dismissed. But I would like a word with Miss Xen here. In private though." He explains, Goodwitch just walks out of the office as she always but she just gave the girl a small death stare, though Ash didn't mind Goodwitch, she was just doing her job.

"If there's anything I should know, now is the time to explain. But anyways, I trust my instincts that you will behave here at beacon if you are to pass the emerald forest; you objective is to collect a small artefact in a temple ruin and make your way to the cliff, to the north that is." Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and looked at the girl once more. "I just hope you're as good as your mother proclaims you to be and I expect you will try the hardest not to get killed."

"Yes sir, I will pass this test or I will die trying." She coldly explains while giving Ozpin a nod.

"Good, I shall see you tomorrow at the point I have highlighted on your scroll, be there at 9:00 AM sharp and dismissed." He leads her out though his office and gave her a light pat on the back and automatically heads to her dorm room to get a full nights rest for tomorrow, though she wasn't as powerful as Itzal, she still exceeded in pure destructive power.

Her bow / sword is easily one of the most destructive tools that she used her ability to fire as many arrows as she wants to without using any arrows but instead use pure dust to fire energy arrows what were extremely unstable causing them to explode if they contact any surface. Though the bow she uses wasn't built by her but by a legendary archer named Sarien.

_Great... I have a long day ahead... Guess I should head to_ _sleep_.

Ash closes her eyes and prepares to head to sleep, once alone and always alone.

* * *

**Notes:** Next chapter will be out soon, Ash will be going into the Emerald forest solo! :D have a lovely day you all.


	2. Chapter II – Once Sane but Always Crazy

**Notes and Disclaimers:** This is a extension to **RWBY: Arcadia** and don't worry i haven't forgotten about that yet, i just need to plan a few more ideas up, i'll be working on other story's in the main time, Chow.

* * *

Chapter II – Once Sane but Always Crazy - 14/05/2053

It was morning; today Ash would go in alone into the Emerald Forest and she had it all planed out, blow the place to kingdom come in till every Grimm was either terrified by her or killed. The reason why she decided this is because she does not need Dust to cast arrows, but her aura is the reason on how she can even fire arrows. She also carried 30 real arrows; these arrows were imbued with the most destructive properties that she only used if she was in a fire fight where she wanted everything dead, one arrow was like sending a barrage of arrows at any target, of course all explosive arrows too.

Though she favoured the explosive arrows, they also could be used to instead stab or fire a blinding light at them instantly killing any Grimm if they get shot. Well maybe besides the Death stalkers and Nevermore's though she didn't mind a challenge.

After an hour she arrived at the initiation point where she'll be free falling into the forest and into the heart of any Grimm that awaits her.

Professor Ozpin was already waiting and he just smiles as he sees her. "Ah… Miss Xen, good morning and are you ready?"

"Yes, today I either pass this test or die trying." She confirms as she takes her place on the platform.

"Very good, Professor Goodwitch, please commence the operation."

Goodwitch nods and presses a lever what launches Ash into the air where she'll be free falling. As she's freefalling she fires a barrage of explosive arrows at her designated location of drop where she hopes any grim will be either annihilated or injured.

She saw the fireworks at where she fired and a fire started engulfing the area, though she didn't mind a little fire. As she slowed her free fall by using her dust skills and opening her arms to have a bigger surface area to slow down, she saw Grimm everywhere, mostly dead but some still alive and she just smiled.

_Haha! This will be fun… time to bring down the fire to them all! _She thought and she also had an evil grin on her face, she simply loved to kill if she was asked. But she did not care about any risks, every risk she took she embraced as her last moment on this forsaken rock.

Grimm were massing in her area where she was about to land and when she landed she screamed "LET THE FIRE RUN WILD!" while firing one of her real arrows into the sky what exploded in a fire cloud raining fire everywhere, she slowly did a cat walk towards the Grimm that opposes her.

The Grimm charged forward carelessly and faced their now crazed enemy who was just smiling as they ran towards her and she just responded by running towards them, drawing back on her bow taking out two Grimm Beowolves with a single motion than as the third Beowolf was in melee range she quickly transformed her bow into a sword (It looks like a Halo Energy sword) and thrusting it though the Beowolf lifting beast into the air while laughing madly.

Meanwhile while Ozpin watched on his pad, he was impressed at how much carelessness and how strong Ash actually was and Goodwitch was in disbelief as she watched the Teenage girl hack away at Beowolves while laughing with a crazy and mad tone.

"Professor, are you sure… she's how you say… a psychopath…" Goodwitch gasped as she watched Ash use her bare hands with addition to her sword to latterly tear out a Beowolf heart and crush it with her hands while looking at the Camera and smiling madly.

"Hm… She's impressive… I have faith in her that she will be a valuable asset to our school, just look how effectively she takes down Beowolf by Beowolf, it's admirable." He explains as he keeps on assessing the girl.

Meanwhile in the school, Itzal was worried about his sister, he watched her literally tare out a Beowolf heart on the live feed from the initiation and also the whole school was if not disturbed by the raven hair girl who demanded nothing but blood when it came to Grimm.

Ruby even was sickened by Ash and how she dealt with the Grimm "Oh God! Did she just… Eww! She did too! I don't think even the Grimm deserve that…" she gasped as she watched the gore unfold on the live feed.

Yang was also sickened she had never seen such brutality from a lone and quiet girl, but now she saw what was behind that beautiful face… a horrifying demon what loved nothing more but blood and death, she also agreed Itzal's sister was abit… crazy. "Ugh! She did it again; she literally tore that things heart out and crushed it with her hand! What the hell… and I thought she was cute!" she gasped as she watched Ash decapitated a Beowolf and replaced its belly with its head while kicking it into the rest.

Blake was just reading and not paying attention to the gore what played on screen. Though she didn't expect _that_ girl would be capable of such atrocities, it was simply too bloody to watch.

Itzal couldn't bear watching his sister tare away at Grimm while laughing like a maniac and decided to take a seat with Blake and maybe read a book together.

Getting back to Ash: There was only one Grimm remaining, it tried retreating and running from the crazy girl but instead felt an arrow in its heart and slowly getting tugged back towards the girl and quickly as ever finished the Grimm with a clean cut right in half with her sword.

Than two Death stalkers with a nevermore show up and Ash decided it would be best if she retreated and instead of wasting her time with monsters head directly for the objective, though the Nevermore came down and clawed her and she fell and crashed into the ground, she was currently crawling through the pain was intense than she felt a sharp claw kick her towards a tree laying face up than the Beowolf drove its claws into her cut lifting her to eye to eye.

_Pain no more… Fire is red… and Blood is red…_

She felt her dark side taking over once again than everything went Black.

Meanwhile at the emerald Forest cliffs: Professor Goodwitch watched in horror as the Beowolf drove its claws into the helpless girl and faced away as she couldn't watch Ash be mutilated by the wolf but instead she heard a horrifying screech though out the Forest, it sounded human and definitely wasn't Grimm. She than looked down at her data pad; but all it was, was a big error on the screen, the link had been cut but she felt something powerful, yet human.

Professor Ozpin just waited and watched on satellite to find the girl, he knew she was still alive and it would take more than that to kill her but he had his doubts than again an ear ringing scream but instead he felt a massive explosion in dark aura.

Finally he found Ash and all around her was a huge creator but he couldn't see Ash but he did see figures of shadows and images of her than he knew she's moving really fast and from all the dead bodies around her, she just activated her semblance.

A sigh of relief came by Ozpin's mind "It looks like she is alive…" Ozpin whispered.

Meanwhile at beacon: Itzal was just reading as he looked up at the screen but just to see his sister impelled by a Beowolf's and he just stared at the screen with shock and terror on his face and tears started forming under his eyes as she watched the live feed cut.

"A-Ash…" he mumbled as he started to cry, Blake quick as ever embraced him and held him close.

"Itzal I'm so sorry…" Blake whispered as he cried for thinking that he had lost his sister.

Itzal died down quickly, it wasn't common for him to cry and when he did, it was only a short burst. But he didn't want to believe that his sister had died so he kept on thinking that she was fine, but then it hit him. The battle cry he only knows when his sister has turned to her dark side and with that he knew his sister was alive… at least was still alive.

Ruby looked around and so did Weiss. "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby called.

"It's my sister… her dark side." Itzal added.

"It didn't sound human though…" Weiss explained while waiting for the feed to come back on.

"Trust me…"

Ash later found herself reawakening, she had passed out for an hour and looked around she found death and blood everywhere she looked, even the two death stalkers were dead, violently torn apart and the nevermore was literally unrecognizable and she even woke up near the forest temple how convenient.

Ash quickly recovered her bow and headed towards the temple where she later saw one artefact, it was a small golden dagger and looked priceless but this was her ticket into beacon so she shrugged the possibility of selling it for lien.

But as she walked she felt pain and also her internal wounds were starting to affect her, she felt her body giving up, but her will won't allow it to so she pushed forward mustering every single bit of strength she could just to keep moving forward.

She watched as the forest burned around her, ashes were everywhere and it fell from the sky as if black snow. _Com'on Ash You can do this; this is what he would have wanted…_

With that Ash charged on, she was determine to get to the cliff face before she was ambushed again, but she doubt any Grimm in this forest would try oppose her, she probably just took out half the Grimm in the forest.

Finally she made it to the cliff face, now she had to get to the top. It wouldn't be much of a problem… if she wasn't injured. It was getting dark and she knew she would die if she over stayed her welcome.

So instead of taking the long approach, she took the direct approach, climbing up the cliff face. All her body was crying in pain, she just wish she could just use her semblance but it was on cool down but with all her effort she slowly made her way up, it took her almost an hour and it was already dark by the time she had gotten to the top.

As she reached the top, she collapsed out of exhaustion and found her self-crawling to find some shelter, it was currently raining and she was getting cold, her wounds were aching in pain and she knew she wouldn't last two days if she is to be stranded, but out of nowhere a spotlight points directly at her. Yes it was the airship what has come to pick her up and out of relief she just laid back and relaxed, she needed it.

As the paramedics storm out of the airship to help her get onto the airship, she couldn't help but think that she had done the impossible, she got the artefact and took out nearly all the Grimm in the forest, no lone student has ever soloed the forest before and don't forget she actually finished her mission.

After she got on the airship she automatically passed out, her body was worn out and needed rest, not to mention she had a deep wound from a Beowolf. But she's strong and like her brother, it would take more than that to kill her.

Later on, she found herself in infirmary Ozpin was once again the first person she saw, he congratulated her personally because he had never seen anyone solo the emerald forest in the way she did it… yet he was somewhat scared of her.

"Miss Xen… Congratulation on passing the test, you are hereby now fully enrolled at beacon, your team is in room 47 and they're called team JNPR. I am indeed impressed by your performance…" Ozpin explained.

"Ugh… thanks professor…" she replied softly.

"Well, your brother came by earlier to check how you were doing, he's glad you're alive. You are sure lucky to have a brother such as himself. Have a good rest Miss Xen." Ozpin explained than made his way to the door so Ash would be able to get more rest and wait for her wounds to fully recover.

Ash fell back asleep within five minutes, her body was still in a great amount of pain but she was used to it, after all she's had worse because nothing compared to her broken heart.

She knows she'll be working in a team… what she wasn't really good at but it really depended on the team, well only time will tell.

_Great…_

* * *

Next chapter coming soon, don't worry.


	3. Chapter III - Meeting the team

**New Chapter soon, sorry for delay! Dx**

* * *

**Chapter III – Meeting the team 26/05/2053**

Team JNPR were nervous about having Itzal's sister in their team but they just welcomed her because she might change. They just hope that she wasn't all that bad.

Thankfully for them their wish came true, she was silent and was more chatty than normal, since this was her team, Ash would play nice if she wanted to stay in beacon.

But currently she was still in the infirmary from her Initiation, though her wounds have healed since them they still hurt, though it was nearly two weeks ago but sense then Ash just focused her aura on healing for nearly two weeks but her wounds were still visible but the clear cut was fading day by day as time went on.

But now Ash knew this was her last day in the infirmary. Knowing this she quickly got up and cleaned up and brush off her bad night sleep. It was sad that she still had nightmares every night but Ozpin contacted Vytal's finest councillor to council Ash and he was quite lucky to come across the councillor that was the very same one that Ash use to visit all the time back in Arcadia.

After half an hour Ash finally walked out of the infirmary shower with her new uniform on and her hair cleaned up and straightened. But almost instantly she noticed who the woman was who was waiting on the chair next to her bed and in response she let a small smile come across her face, it was Councillor Elisabeth Jenkins; a good friend of Angelica and Arcadia's councillor.

Elisabeth looked up and smiled while and just Ash took her seat next to the elder woman. "Oh, good morning Ashley, I hope this isn't a bad time." She quickly greeted and smiled and adjusting her glasses as she always did while she looked down at the papers of Ash's report.

"Oh hello Miss Jenkins and no it's been fine, just in a world of pain due from a week or two ago sadly…"

"Oh? Well what happened? It's been a very long time indeed since we last saw each other." The councillor explained.

Ash took a long sigh before explaining "Well, I did pass out during my initiation and when I woke up everything was dead… but I haven't hurt anyone yet… Maybe that time I nearly got raped but that was in self-defence!" Ash added while sighing afterwards, she didn't want to talk about her experiences during that night.

Elizabeth simply gasped by hearing that Ash was nearly raped because she didn't know and it was left out of the report she had gotten from Ozpin. "Oh that's simply terrible! No man should do such things to a fine woman such as yourself."

As Elizabeth finished she noticed her scroll beeped and she checked it. Of course it was Professor Ozpin and he needed her urgently so she had to end the interview here and Elizabeth just sighed as she told Ash she had to go because Ozpin needed her for urgent matters.

"I'm sorry to bail out on you dear but a councillor's job is never finished and it's wonderful to see you again dear, take care of yourself and good luck!" She explained as she got up to leave for Ozpin's office.

Ash knew that Ozpin needed her; she noticed it was on her scroll so she didn't think she was ditching her or anything but she'll talk to her later maybe during her own spare time because right now she needed to meet her new team members, '_Great… new team members. I bet they're loud and annoying… ugh great… well good luck Ash on getting any sleep…'_ she thought as she walked down the hall.

After an annoying twenty minutes of detours Ash finally made it to room 47; she noticed that Team RWBY was room 46. '_I guess family isn't so far after all._' she thought as she opened the door to her new team. But as she walked into the room she quickly realised there was only one student in the room, a boy.

The boy quickly looked up to see who entered and saw the raven hair girl who just looked at him for a spilt second just to make out a basic appearance of him, but after she got an image of him in the back of her head she then proceeded to her bed, where she just sat down and started to unpack.

The boy got up and stood in front of Ash to greet her. "Oh, you must be Ashley well I'm Lie Ren; it's a pleasure to meet you… And people just call me Ren." the boy greeted while holding his hand out for a hand shake.

Ash just looked at him for a tad bit longer then took his hand to shake it, just so she wasn't rude. "Nice to meet you too Ren but people just call me Ash." She replied than quickly went back to unpacking.

"Ash… your Itzal's sister, I hear many things about you."

Ash just rolled her eyes as she heard that, she knew everyone thought of her as a complete psychopath. "I'm guessing… how I'm a complete psychopath and love nothing more than blood and destruction?" she guessed while shrugging it off.

"No, actually how you single handily completed the Emerald forest after being clawed by a Beowolf. That just gave Itzal a good scare, he was worried about you. But I may say; I'm impressed that you actually lived. I even saw some of the images of what you did to those death stalkers… I wonder how you managed all that." He explained while cleaning his machine pistol's barrel.

"It's nothing special, just takes practice and a lot of balls to take on the forest alone, not my first time you know." She explained while getting out a book to read.

"Still… I don't know how you managed that…"

"Maybe if you spent more time practicing than you did cleaning your gun… maybe you would know…?" she mused while rolling her eyes and opening her book to where she left off earlier.

"Was that a joke?" he asked with a little irritation in his voice.

Ash wasn't here to make friends and well she didn't want to make new enemies too, especially with her teammates. "Sorry, I'm just going through a lot right now and well I'm in a world of pain." She sighs and gets rested on her pillow.

Ren knew she was probably going through a world of pain right now and just shrugged it off after remembering he saw Ash impelled by a Beowolf, must of hurt. He thought, though he wanted to know more about her. "It's aright… Well tell me about yourself."

Ash took a long sigh; she knew that he was only trying to be nice and just trying to get to know her so she shouldn't be so rude. "Well I'm Itzal's sister… but people mostly know me for my short temper but few know me for my real self. It's a long story and I'm not going to explain it just to "Anyone" but if you prove yourself maybe I will tell you. But all you need to know about me; I'm someone whose been through hell and back." She explained while reading her book.

Ren knew a fair bit about her already, she hasn't spoken to anyone like this much but he felt happy that she even spoken to him. "Interesting… Well I'm a student from Signal, I heard many stories about Arcadia and I fully respect anyone who made it out alive, it must have been hard I imagine."

Ash lowers her head and sighs, but it wasn't of frustration it was more sadness and sorrow, she wish she could of done more for the losses at Arcadia. "Yeah… you know I saw my mother die, but somehow she's alive. I can't believe i lost that many good friends that day. It's hard living though it and knowing how much you try, you won't bring back the dead."

Ren knew the events at Arcadia were terrifying and it was simply a massacre, investigations were still on going and in the end the school fell. Also he knew Ash had probably lost someone special to her, he felt a great deal of sympathy for her. "I can imagine… I don't know if i could cope with that. You don't talk much do you?"

Ash didn't speak at all most of the time, she always stayed quiet and calm, she's similar to Blake but she was a tad bit more insane then normal. "Actually, I don't speak at all most of the time. This is probably the first convocation I had with any student for the past week."

"Man… what happened to you…" he asks but he wasn't expecting her to answer.

"Maybe when I know you better… I'll tell you." She says quietly, enough for him to hear though.

After a few minutes later, the door burst open. In response Ash stayed calm and lowered her book to eye who ever came in through the door her eyes immediately looked around but all she found was a hyper Nora and immediately she lets out a long sigh and just stares at Nora with annoyance.

Ash was a tad bit startled by hyper active girl crashing into the door with no warning but in the end she just shrugged it off and returned to her book. "Could you make any more noise?" Ash asks out loud.

Nora went to greet Ren but stopped just to take a good look at Ash "REN! Huh… who is she?" She asks while inspecting Ash closely, Ash just rolls her eyes in response to the inappropriately scan's every inch of Ash's face.

Ren took the liberty on introducing Nora to Ash; he knew Ash wasn't much of a talker like himself in a way. "Well, meet Ashley but people just call her Ash; she's our new team member." Ren explained and yet he was still cleaning his pistol…

"Hello... I suppose… Ren how long have you been cleaning that thing?" Ash asks while looking at Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"A little over an hour now… I believe."

"You clean that thing a lot?"

"Yeah… I do, every night actually" He replied ending the subject there.

"Talk about OCD with weapons…" Ash coughed but Ren heard her abit.

"Say that again?" he snaps while giving her a glare.

"Oh nothing…" Ash just gave a faint smile and return to her bed to rest abit more easily… Good luck on getting rest with Nora in the room though, she was jumping on her bed and rambling on about something to Ren, Ash was just surprised if he could even understand her… yet alone stand her rambling on.

Later on Pyrrha and Jaune make it to the room, they had been alerted that they had a new team member but didn't expect her to have recovered so quickly.

The girl in the red hair introduced herself earlier so Ash knew who she was talking to. The boy in the other hand… Well let's hope Ash can deal with his… lack of talent to pay attention in class and oh yes his famous "Run and hide" tactics during battle.

Jaune looked at the girl who was reading a book while Nora just rambled off in the background, he not so surprisingly didn't know who she was and what family she came from. So he introduced himself to her. "Well hey hot stuff, are you that girl Ozpin told me about who will be joining my team and what not?" he asks with a confident tone.

Ash lowered her book little to take a glare at the boy. "Um… hi… and yes I am that new student…" she confirmed awkwardly.

"Well then, what's your name beauty?"

Ash takes a long sigh out of frustration "Ash…" her tone clearly showing 'Not interested.' But before she could kill someone, she quickly calmed down.

Pyrrha face palms herself and takes the liberty to introduce them all. "Well Ash, I'm Pyrrha like you know already and this is Jaune, he's the team leader…" she cheerfully explains but Ash just remained quiet and felt pretty awkward in this situation.

Pyrrha and Jaune couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment. "Lovely day don't you think?" Jaune asks while rubbing his neck.

"Hm… yeah, I guess so… Look don't you have like… homework to do or something?" she coldly explains while returning back to her book.

"Um… Well okay then…" Pyrrha just wonders off to her bed whose was next to Jaune but Jaune was right next to Ash.

"You don't talk much do you?" Jaune asks while taking his seat on his bed. He was trying to get to know his new team mate.

Ash just sighed and put down her book to fully introduce herself to the boy. She just hopes she would get some peace and quiet after introducing herself. "Fine… Let's start over. Hello my name is Ashley, what's yours?"

"Oh hey, I'm Jaune team leader, its hard work though sadly…" he sighed as he lowered his head.

"I'm guessing your new to leading a team and…" Ashley realised her eyes were glowing red and images past of Jaune's past, she started feeling sorry for the boy after realising his truth. "Your father, he was a tough father wasn't he? Ash asked.

"How… never mind… yeah, I joined beacon because I hope to replace him one day, he died during the war sadly."

"I see… you never had formal training before have you?"

Jaune yet again was just confused at how she knew that and was about to question her in till he saw her glowing red eyes. "Okay seriously how did you know?" he gasped while looking wildly into them.

Ash quickly looked away and hid her expressions on her face, she didn't hold eye contact much and when she did, people would usually ask her why eyes glowed and what not "Lucky guess."

"You're a psychic aren't you?"

"You may see me as that but I can feel it fading off you… your aura tells many stories." Ash explained.

"So you can read other peoples Auras? That might be pretty useful."

Ash just glared at him, he didn't know what it felt like, it's only pain and sad memories, none of them are nice. "Reading Auras only releases pain." Ash coldly answers.

Ash quickly realise it was full moon and she wanted to head out for a walk for a bit. She always went out for a walk at this time, but most of the teams were in their dorms either sleeping or studying at this time, so she would silently creep past them without alerting them. "I'm going for a walk, be back later." She announces while heading for the door, not forgetting her Manumortem (Her bow) of course, but grabbing her coat off the wall she silently left without making an audience.

But as Ash walked through the corridors she felt something dark… something that didn't belong here but it had a human soul… odd, but she looked around and looked at a guest room, it was partially open.

_This is going to be interesting…_


End file.
